Malam, Mbak Satpam
by Voidy
Summary: Saat mobilnya harus menginap di bengkel adalah kali pertama Grimmjow lewat lobi dan ditahan oleh Rukia yang sedang patroli di gedung apartemennya. Kesimpulannya? 1. Kepincut sama satpam mungil nan manis tapi tenaga saudaraan sama gorila. 2. Juga masih harus saingan sama stroberi rasa jeruk. 3. Cowok-cowok ini belajar bikin coklat valentine. Mas bule dan mbak satpam? Emang cocok?


Title: Malam, Mbak Satpam

Summary: Saat mobilnya harus menginap di bengkel adalah kali pertama Grimmjow lewat lobi dan ditahan oleh Rukia yang sedang patroli di gedung apartemennya. Kesimpulannya? 1. Kepincut sama satpam mungil nan manis tapi tenaga saudaraan sama gorila. 2. Juga masih harus saingan sama stroberi rasa jeruk. 3. Cowok-cowok ini belajar bikin coklat valentine. Mas bule dan mbak satpam? Emang cocok?

Warning: Rukia as Super Woman. Soalnya bosen ama Rukia yang jadi Heroine mode sinet.

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

'Sial!' gerutu Grimmjow dalam hati. Mobil balap kesayangannya harus masuk bengkel karena ditabrak oleh pengemudi ugal-ugalan. Makanya pulang kantor hari ini lebih spesial karena dia menggunakan taksi. Sungguh menyebalkan! Wajahnya sudah masam dari tadi hingga tiba di depan gedung apartemennya. Terpaksa dia harus berjalan kaki dari pintu depan lobi hingga lift, padahal biasanya dia akan langsung lewat parkir bawah tanah yang notabene lebih dekat.

Lobi yang diterangi pijar putih terang membuat lantai marmer silau. Garis-garis emas bertebaran di dinding dan tiang beton penyangga, menampilkan kesan mewah yang sebanding dengan harga sewa apartemen ini. Meja penerima tamu di sisi kanan pintu terbuat dari kayu mahoni mengkilap dengan ukiran rumit bergaya klasik elegan. Seorang resepsionis wanita berdiri di sana, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Grimmjow dengan awas. Nampak mencurigai pria berambut biru bertampang sangar lenggang kangkung menginjakkan kaki di tanah keramat nan suci ini, tempat kerjanya yang damai sentosa. Agak berlebihan, sih.

Si resepsionis kemudian memanggil seorang satpam yang sedang patroli malam itu, menunjuk makluk tidak kasat mata berkemeja hitam polos yang sedang menunggu lift. Sang penjaga keamanan mengangguk. Mendekati Grimmjow yang masih asyik mendumel ria.

"Maaf, Tuan." Panggilan yang disertai tepukan ringan di lengan atasnya membuat Grimmjow naik darah.

"HAH?!" Pemuda garang tersebut berbalik dan siap menghardik siapa pun yang berani mengganggunya. Tapi sosok yang terpantul netra sewarna langitnya membuat dia membatu. Seorang perempuan dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 150 senti berdiri tegap, mengenakan seragam sekuriti lengkap dengan pentungan tersarung di pinggang.

 _WHAT?_

Orang gila mana yang memperkerjakan boneka cantik dengan badan seraksasa kurcaci begini menjadi satpam? Kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis di ekspresi Grimmjow dengan mulut menganganya.

Terbiasa diremehkan orang bukan berarti Rukia, nama si satpam tidak kesal melihat raut wajah si pria asing tersebut terheran-heran melihatnya. Pikiran si pria biru itu tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Mendengus pelas, Rukia bertanya dengan nada sengit. "Ada urusan apa, malam-malam begini?"

"Hah?" Tidak tahu-menahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia ditanyai begitu, Grimmjow hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, alias cengo.

Dipenuhi perasaan sebal, Rukia melipat kening dan kembali mengintrogasi pemuda jangkung tersebut, kelewat jangkung malah. Persis tiang listrik, jika gadis aparat ini berdiri di dekatnya. "Kalau ingin bertamu, lapor resepsionis terlebih dahulu." Dengan jempolnya, petugas keamanan pendek itu menunjuk meja di mana seorang wanita berdiri menatap mereka was-was.

"Bertamu?! Aku penghuni di sini!" sahut Grimmjow galak.

Rukia menaikkan satu alis eloknya. Tidak percaya semudah itu dengan ucapan laki-laki bertemperamen kasar di hadapannya. Jika bukan karena kemeja yang dipakainya, Grimmjow pasti akan disangka preman.

"Kalau begitu, mohon ikut Saya ke kantor untuk menunjukkan identitas Anda."

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan sembarangan, ya!"

"Mohon kerja samanya terlebih dahulu. Hanya sebentar," bujuk Rukia, meski sebetulnya dia lebih tergoda untuk memukul wajah menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak! Berterimakasihlah karena kau wanita! Jika tidak, sudah kuhajar kau!" ancam Grimmjow sambil lalu. Tidak menyadari bahwa itu kata tabu untuk satpam manis ini.

"Keterlaluan!" geram sang perempuan berseragam abu-abu tersebut.

Tahu-tahu saja, Grimmjow sudah dibanting ke lantai. Lengannya dikunci di balik punggungnya, membuat dia menjerit seperti gadis kecil saat melihat kecoa. Entah bagaimana dia terjepit di antara lantai dan tubuh segemuk lidi milik Rukia.

' _Apa-apaan ini?! Ini tidak masuk akal!_ ' batinnya berteriak keras.

Keributan yang terjadi di depan lift gedung, persis di lobi apartemen juga mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Si resepsionis memajukan tubuh sintalnya di balik meja, sudah hampir jatuh karena terlalu miring. Lalu seorang pria yang buru-buru mendatangi tempat kejadian.

"RUKIA!"

"Oh, Ichigo?"

"OI! KUROSAKI!"

Tiga suara berbunyi sekaligus. Membuat para pelaku saling berpandangan.

"Grimmjow? Ngapain kau?"

"Eh, kau mengenalnya, Ichigo?"

"KUROSAKI! BANTU AKU CEPAT!"

Err … sepertinya Rukia sudah salah kaprah kali ini.

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

Suasana kantor Hueco Mundo bising seperti biasa. Riuh rendah bunyi obrolan para pekerja berlalu-lalang tapi tidak mengganggu lamunan seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Itali yang duduk manis di ruang kerja pribadinya bersandar pada bangku empuk berlapis busa. Pemilik marga Jaggerjack tersebut masih terbayang kejadian tadi malam. Tepatnya ketika satpam berjenis kelamin perempuan itu nampak malu-malu meminta maaf padanya karena salah mengira penghuni gedung apartemen tersebut sebagai preman atau penagih hutang.

Bahu mungil itu mengkerut, sedangkan bibir ranum merah jambu miliknya digigit pelan. Seperti dirasuki sesuatu di luar kuasanya, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memutar ingatan semalam di kepalanya. Bahkan, mulai terbentuk khayalan lain sebagai kelanjutan dari peristiwa yang dialaminya. Misalkan seperti, Rukia melepas sedikit seragam satpamnya hingga satu bahunya polos untuk dipandang. Wajah merona ayu dengan ekspresi menggoda. Lalu dialog-dialog yang tidak pernah diucapkan berisi bujuk rayu, puji dan ajakan yang tidak-tidak.

Tepukan di bahu kontan membuat Grimmjow melompat dari kursinya sejauh beberapa senti. Pekikan pun tak lolos dari bibirnya. Disusul sumpah serapah.

"Ulquiorra! Bikin kaget saja kau! Kau mau buat aku jantungan, ya!" omelnya sambil mengelus dada.

Yang dimaki-maki hanya memandang datar dengan ekspresi khasnya, muka tembok beraspal halus. "Kau ini kesambet, ya? Kupanggil berkali-kali pun kau tidak juga menyahut."

"Cih! Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu!"

"Hal mesum?" tebak pemuda yang dipanggil Kang Kyorra oleh atasan rubahnya ini.

 _Ting Tong!_

Mungkin adalah efek suara ala kartun yang akan terdengar jika dilihat dari mimik muka si kucing biru di depannya. Wajah sangar itu memerah dibarengi sikap salah tingkah yang kentara.

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar lebih jauh," potong Ulquiorra di tengah-tengah penjelasan Grimmjow yang tergagap. "Kau dipanggil oleh Pak Aizen ke ruangannya." Usai berkata demikian, laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut langsung pergi.

"Hahh …," desah Grimmjow yang masih mencoba mengontrol emosi tak karuannya. Benar-benar. Ada apa gerangan dengannya? Masa hanya karena seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai satpam di apatemennya, dia jadi seperti ini?

Bermaksud mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya, Grimmjow menggeleng sambil melangkah untuk menghadap bosnya.

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

"Hah!? Kelas memasak?!" ulang Grimmjow tidak percaya. Pria bermata sebiru langit tersebut melotot pada Aizen, atasan bersurai coklatnya yang masih sok memasang tampang kalem. Senyum seribu watt yang dipamerkan olehnya justru membuat tinju Grimmjow gatal.

"Benar! Hari Valentine sudah dekat jadi perusahaan memutuskan untuk mengirim beberapa karyawan untuk mengikuti kelas memasak, khususnya membuat coklat. Yah, untuk meramaikan suasana. Ide bagus, bukan?"

"Bagus apanya?! Ini konyol! Masa laki-laki mengikuti kelas memasak dan membuat coklat di hari valentine?! Otakmu sudah rusak, ya?!"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Grimmjow. Mayoritas karyawan di perusahaan kita adalah laki-laki. Jadi untuk menyemangati mereka, tidak ada salahnya jika kita membuat coklat untuk diberikan kepada karyawan kita yang kebanyakan laki-laki, bukan?"

"Siapa yang sudi memakan coklat buatan laki-laki lain?! Beli saja coklat untuk dibagikan ke mereka!"

"Ck-ck-ck! Grimmjow! Biaya untuk membeli coklat jauh lebih besar daripada jika membeli bahan mentahnya dan membuatnya sendiri. Ini sudah dipertimbangkan untuk mengurangi pengeluaran."

"Jadi kau mau memperbudak aku untuk membuat coklat cuma demi mengurangi biaya?!" Oke, kini emosi Grimmjow sudah melampaui batas. Dia akan menghajar pimpinana perusahaannya itu sampai tidak berbentuk lagi!

"Jangan bilang 'cuma' karena itu sangat penting bagi perusahaan. Oh, dan satu lagi. Yang akan membuat coklat valentine bukan hanya kau seorang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ada Starrk si pemalas, Ulquiorra si patung es, Szayelaporro si ilmuan sinting dan Yammy si raksasa idiot.

"Lihat, rekan-rekanmu sudah tiba. Nah, berusahalah kalian semua!"

Grimmjow menatap horor gerombolan badut dengan IQ jongkok yang diserahi tugas membuat coklat bersamanya.

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

Sepulang kerja hari itu, kawanan dari perusahaan Hueco Mundo beramai-ramai mendatangi kelas memasak spesial yang dipandu Orihime. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya para kaum hawa di sana ketika tiba-tiba datang lima pria dengan berbagai ukuran dan tipe masuk ke ruang kelas.

' _Mau apa mereka di kelas khusus membuat coklat valentine?_ ' mungkin adalah pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otak penghuni kelas selain lima pemuda salah tempat banget itu. Grimmjow sudah semaput setengah hidup, ditambah rekan kerjanya yang bikin pusing tujuh keliling. Meski bertitel manajer, tak lantas membuat mereka cukup ahli dalam urusan dapur. Ulquiorra bahkan menambahkan pasta kacang merah dan irisan sarden kering ke adonan coklatnya karena dipandu oleh gadis berbadan aduhai yang jadi guru masak mereka. Pemuda berdarah Eropa tersebut ragu kalau cairan berwarna hijau kekuningan yang dipresentasikan juru masak yang doyan tertawa-tawa sendiri itu layak dikonsumsi. Bisa-bisa dia malah langsung ke UGD.

Saat jam kelas sudah hampir selesai, Grimmjow sudah pasang tampang mupeng. Ingin sekali rasanya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin bisa diiringi BGM syahdu penuh kalbu.

"Inoue? Sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing menyambangi telinga Grimmjow. Melirik dari ujung matanya, ternyata oh ternyata … satpam manis yang mengusik pikirannya seharian ini muncul dari balik pintu.

' _Mau apa dia kemari? Jangan-jangan … untuk menemuiku?_ ' batin Grimmjow ngelantur. Terbuai oleh angan-angannya sendiri, dia jadi tidak mendengar percakapan antara dua wanita tersebut yang rupanya, sebagai teman yang baik (dan bertenaga kuat seperti gorila) Rukia menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Orihime seusai kelas memasak karena tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan.

"Baiklah! Kelas memasak hari ini sudah selesai! Sampai bertemu besok di jam yang sama!" oceh Orihime ceria. Grimmjow baru tersadar bahwa satpamnya itu juga sudah bersiap pergi bersama guru masak doyan cengar-cengir tersebut.

"Tunggu!"

Rukia dan Orihime menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang berambut hitam nampak terkejut karena mengenali si pemanggil. Sedangkan yang oranye tua terlihat ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik teman bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Oh, Anda?"

"Ah, ya. Kau masih ingat denganku?" tanya Grimmjow harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu. Si preman biru—ah, maksudku … Tuan Jaggerack, kan?" Ups, Rukia keceplosan.

Sebuah busur tercipta dari salah satu alis biru Grimmjow, tapi tidak diacuhkannya hal tersebut. "Um, kalian mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" tawarnya sembari memamerkan senyum lima jari.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kok." Rukia menolak sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sebuah senyum kaku terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan! Ini sudah malam dan kalian semua perempuan. Bahaya!"

Tik! Urat kekesalan Rukia sudah mulai muncul. Maklum, gadis tomboi ini sangat sensitif jika menyangkut urusan gender dan jika ada lelaki yang meremehkan wanita.

"Anda tidak perlu cemas sama sekali. Ayo, Orihime!" ajak Rukia langsung menarik temannya itu menjauh.

"Eh, tunggu!" Grimmjow spontan menarik tangan kiri Rukia untuk menahannya. Tapi hal tersebut justru membuat perempuan perkasa itu semakin emosi.

BUAAK!

Sebuah tendangan pun mampir ke wajah tampan Grimmjow. Pria dengan otot kekar ini tumbang begitu saja karena tenaga super Rukia. Meski mungil, tenaganya memang tidak main-main.

Pemilik marga Jaggerjack tersebut langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

Kota Karakura di malam hari dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan dan papan iklan. Sepasang manik biru mengawasi dalam diam cahaya fana yang terbang melewatinya dari balik jendela taksi yang ditumpanginya. Kuda besi bercat kuning itu membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Karena mobilnya masih di bengkel, pulang pergi kantor Grimmjow harus naik taksi sebagai alternatif. Ketika turun dari angkutan umum yang digunakannya, sesosok laki-laki berambut terang menyala tertangkap oleh lensa matanya.

"Oi! Kurosaki!"

Merasa dipanggil, Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati teman satu lantainya, Grimmjow sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Grimmjow?"

"Kurosaki! Kau baru pulang jam segini?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ada urusan."

Grimmjow menatap aneh si kepala jeruk yang bergelagat mencurigakan. Entah kenapa, dia juga bisa mencium aroma manis dari tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hem, kau bau coklat?" tembak Grimmjow langsung. Karena kagok, Ichigo sampai menjatuhkan tas yang dipegangnya.

Tergagap hingga tidak sanggup menyelesaikan satu kalimat secara utuh, muka Ichigo merona hebat.

"Tunggu! Kau … membuat coklat? Untuk valentine?"

 _Ting Tong!_

Tepat sekali. Ekspresi Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sempurna.

"Heh! Tak kusangka? Laki-laki sepertimu membuat coklat valentine? Sial sekali wanita yang akan menerima coklat darimu itu!" ejek Grimmjow.

"Cih! Jangan meledekku, Grimmjow!" Ichigo buru-buru berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Diikuti teman birunya yang masih sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Saat melewati pintu lobi, mereka melihat Kuchiki Rukia. Satpam legendaris berpostur cetek tapi tenaga supernya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Malam, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo riang.

"Oh, malam, Ichigo. Pulang larut lagi? Akhir-akhir ini sering pulang telat, ya?"

"Ahaha, iya. Pekerjaan kantorku menumpuk, jadi lembur terus."

"Oh, begitu." Netra cantik Rukia melirik pemuda yang berada di samping temannya tersebut.

"Malam, mbak satpam," tutur Grimmjow agak takut-takut. Biar naksir, tapi dia ngeri juga bakal dihajar lagi kalau emosi Rukia terpancing.

"Malam," balas Rukia singkat. Sedikit terdengar nada kecut di sana. "Kalau begitu, permisi. Aku masih harus patroli."

Kemudian perempuan sakti ini melangkah pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dua pasang mata beda warna mengikuti tanpa lelah. Para pria sependek tiang galah itu mematung di tengah lobi tanpa peduli sekitar. Grimmjow yang pertama kali menguasai diri. Dia bermaksud mengajak Ichigo menuju lift saat maniknya membulat kala mengerti arti mimik pria berambut jingga tersebut saat memandang Rukia menjauh.

' _Hah? Jangan bilang kalau Ichigo juga naksir sama satpam manisku!_ ' pikir Grimmjow kalut. Belum apa-apa sudah dapat saingan. Perjalanan cinta kucing biru ini tidaklah mudah.

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

"Dasar bodoh!"

Teriakan membahana itu terdengar di tengah-tengah ruang memasak yang berisi rombongan orang-orang-kurang-waras dari Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow membentak rekan seperjuangannya dalam membuat coklat valentine untuk dibagikan ke karyawan karena mereka gagal total dalam usaha membuat si manisan berwarna gelap itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Starrk malah molor saat melelehkan adonan. Alhasil, coklatnya sukses jadi arang. Yammy sudah membuat beberapa panci penyok. Szayelaporro malah bikin percobaan aneh-aneh, Grimmjow bahkan sempat mengintip isi pancinya yang berwarna ungu terang. Ulquiorra tidak lebih baik, coklat saus tartar dengan potongan daun bawangnya bikin perut ingin muntah.

"Besok sudah hari valentine! Dan kalian tidak ada yang berguna satu pun!" omel Grimmjow sembari menuang adonan coklatnya ke cetakan. Sebagai satu-satunya yang cukup berhasil membuat coklat tidak lantas membuatnya senang. Apalagi jika pekerjaan lima orang malah harus dikerjakannya sendirian.

Sang Jaggerjack harus repot-repot membuat coklat untuk pekerja satu kantor. Sampai besok pagi pun, Grimmjow ragu tugas ini bakal kelar.

"Cih! Dasar sial! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini semua!"

Sementara dirinya mengumpat, tangannya tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Grimmjow bukan ahli di dapur, tapi beberapa hari mengikuti kelas memasak khusus secara intensif setidaknya cukup untuk mencuri sedikit ilmu untuk dipraktikkan.

Detik menuju menit, menit menjadi jam. Tahu-tahu fajar tanggal 14 sudah merekah dari ufuk timur. Sementara empat laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab sudah pulas tertidur, Grimmjow ngos-ngosan sehabis mencetak coklat putaran terakhir. Tubuh berotot itu bertumpu dengan lutut dan tangan di lantai, lengkap dengan ekspresi ingin membunuh seseorang di wajahnya.

"Selesai … akhirnya selesai. Aizen keparat … aku akan menuntut bonus yang tinggi darinya."

Dengan susah payah, dirinya bangkit dan melihat hasil kerja kerasnya begadang semalam. "Hum? Masih ada sisa adonan?" Disadarinya masih ada coklat sisa yang belum dicetak.

Tanpa sadar, pikirannya ngelantur ke wanita yang mencuri hatinya dan si saingan yang diketahuinya sedang belajar membuat coklat juga.

' _Tunggu dulu! Coklat nganggur ini bisa kuhadiahkan pada satpam mungilku! Tidak akan kubiarkan Ichigo mendahuluiku! Heh! Aku memang jenius!_ ' pikirannya berkata sementara dirinya sibuk mencetak coklat yang akan dihadiahkan pada gadis pujaannya.

Jangan tanya dari mana asalnya cetakan berbentuk hati yang sedang dipergunakan Grimmjow sekarang ini.

Tak lama setelah coklat selesai dibuat, alarm Grimmjow berbunyi nyaring.

"Apa?! Sudah jam segini! Gawat!" Bukan main paniknya si Jaggerjack harus membungkus semua coklat hasil jerih payahnya semalam. "HOI! Bangun kalian semua! Kita akan terlambat, tahu! Dan coklat-coklat ini harus diberikan ke bos sebelum jam kantor dimulai!"

Jangankan terjaga, empat teman kerjanya itu pulas tertidur seperti orang mati. Melanjutkan bobo cantik mereka tanpa terganggu umpatan Grimmjow.

"BANGUUUN!"

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

Di pusat perkantoran Karakura, gedung kantor Hueco Mundo berdiri angkuh tak gentar dengan cuaca tak bersahabat musim dingin. Kendati di luar salju menumpuk menjadi lautan putih nan cantik, suasana di perusahaan milik Aizen Sousuke tersebut justru sangat hangat. Coklat yang diberikan kepada para pekerja oleh sang atasan membuat karyawan-karyawan ini rela menjadi budak yang terbuai tipu muslihat.

Tak peduli dengan semua itu, Grimmjow memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di ruang pribadinya. Memiliki jabatan sebagai manager mempunyai keuntungan tersendiri memang. Kendati dia harus bekerja ekstra sepanjang malam, Aizen-keparat-pelit-sadis-pelit (sekali lagi) tersebut menolak memberinya libur! Jadinya pemuda bersurai biru terang ini memilih untuk mengunci pintu ruangannya, menggantung tanda 'dilarang masuk' agar tidak ada yang mengusik dan kemudian dia tinggal ngorok. Kencang lagi. Sampai terdengar di luar ruangan. Tousen sudah mau menyemprotnya tapi ternyata Aizen mengatakan untuk membiarkannya saja.

Tidak disangka, atasan manipulatif satu ini ada sisi baiknya juga.

Sampai jam pulang kantor berdentang nyaring, laki-laki keturunan asing tersebut masih sibuk menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Ketika sadar, rupanya hari sudah tengah malam.

Masih mau bilang Aizen baik?

Dengan langkah tergesa, Grimmjow menyetop taksi dan menuju apartemennya.

' _Celaka! Kalau begini, bisa-bisa si Kurosaki sudah memberikan coklat buatannya terlebih dahulu! Sial!_ '

Sementara pikirannya bergumul dengan skenario-skenario terburuk, pria berotot kekar ini meremas bungkusan coklat yang telah dipersiapkannya. Nyaris membuat coklat tak berdosa itu remuk.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan.," ujar Pak Sopir sopan.

"Ini! Ambil saja kembaliannya!" Grimmjow menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang bernominal cukup besar kemudian langsung melesat ke dalam lobi seperti sedang dikejar setan.

Di sanalah Grimmjow melihatnya. Sedang patroli malam seperti biasa. Rukia juga melihat Grimmjow yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam," sapa Rukia sopan dan tegas.

"Malam, mbak satpam. Eh, anu … ada yang ingin kuserahkan.," gagap Grimmjow. Membuat Rukia mengerutkan alis menanggapinya.

Salah lihat atau memang wajah pemuda serba biru tersebut tersipu-sipu seperti gadis perawan?

"Em, ini silahkan!" Ah, Grimmjow sudah tidak tahu lagi! Disodorkannya coklat yang telah dibuatnya semalam. Dengan tubuh menunduk dan wajah menghadap tanah. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Seperti inikah rasanya saat menyatakan perasaan? "Aku membuatnya sambil memikirkanmu! Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku! Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, mbak satpam!"

Bukan main kagetnya Rukia, tiba-tiba ditembak oleh pria yang dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu. Apalagi pertemuan mereka sebelum-sebelum ini tidak ada yang berkesan baik. Yang pertama, Grimmjow dipiting di lantai lobi. Kedua kalinya malah dihajar sampai pingsan.

Petugas keamanan manis itu curiga kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini mengidap penyakit masokis.

"Eh, maaf … aku tidak bisa menerimanya," tolak Rukia dengan raut kebingungan.

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja … kau bukan tipeku."

Glegaaar!

Seperti disambar petir. Hati Grimmjow hancur menjadi jutaan keping. Dia langsung loyo dan ambruk ke lantai seperti daun kering yang dicampakkan angin.

"Eh, maaf," sesal Rukia melihat penghuni apartemen tempatnya bekerja nampak begitu kasihan.

"Tipemu …," bisik Grimmjow.

"Hah?"

"Seperti apa tipemu?"

"Oh … yah, pertama-tama dia baik dan pengertian. Selain itu, aku lebih suka yang berambut hitam."

Duaar!

Setelah petir, kini ledakan bom atom menjadi latar yang menghiasi batin Grimmjow. Miris memang.

"Em, permisi. Aku harus kembali patroli." Melihat keadaan Grimmjow yang makin mengenaskan, Rukia memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

"Rambut hitam … rambut hitam, ya?" gumam sang pria yang patah hati tersebut.

Saat keluar dari lift untuk menuju kamar apartemennya, Grimmjow merasakan ada aura negatif selain yang bersumber dari dirinya.

"Lho? Kurosaki?"

Rupa-rupanya Ichigo sedang duduk di lantai sambil melipat lutut. Suasana di sekitarnya begitu kelam dan gelap. Seolah ada lubang hitam imajiner yang dapat menghisap apa saja ke dalamnya.

"Oh, kau Grimmjow?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar serak dan rendah. Jelas sekali jika pemilik manik coklat tersebut sedang depresi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah, aku hanya berpikir … apa aku sebaiknya mengecat rambutku jadi hitam ya?"

Netra Grimmjow membulat saat mendengar hal itu. Ow, jadi yang ditolak oleh satpam imut itu bukan hanya dia seorang.

Hari valentine begini, tapi Grimmjow dan Ichigo malah nelangsa karena cinta ditolak.

Betul-betul kasihan.

Ngomong-ngomong …

Grimmjow jadi kepikiran. Apa dia juga cocok berambut hitam?

*Malam, Mbak Satpam*

Voidy's note: kakaka, fic untuk valentine tapi endingnya malah ngenes begini? Anyway, karena saia bosen sama Rukia yang dijadiin heroine lemah tak berdaya ala sinet jadi saia pengen bikin si mungil ini jadi cewek super yang malah diberikan coklat oleh cowok2 yang naksir dia. Ide yang simpel, deh. Tidak disebutkan di cerita di atas, tapi Ichigo belajar bikin coklat dari Yuzu, adiknya. Dan kalo dibayangkan sih, Ichigo masih oke berambut hitam. Nah, Grimmjow berambut hitam? Wah, hancur!

Balasan Review anon di arumanis

Haruna Aoi: terima kasih reviewnya. Iya, kita berdoa saja supaya Rukia dapet jatah yang banyak. Soal lamaran, mari kita berdelusi rame2. terima kasih kamu menyukai fik saia. Iya, doakan saja yang terbaik. Saia akan terus menulis untuk ke depannya.


End file.
